. This is a proposal for Oak Tree Technologies and the School of Nursing of the State University at Stony Brook to test the feasibility of moving a proven technology in computer- mediated education into a new market by producing a prototype instructional module for World Wide Web dissemination. The research design includes the use of focus-groups to determine content and population appropriateness, production of a prototype module, recruitment of participants for beta-testing and evaluation. The long-range objective of the project is to develop instructional modules that will enhance knowledge of cancer prevention and care and appropriate interventions for care of oncology patients. The target population consists of mid-level primary care providers. Oak Tree Technologies will produce the instructional modules. The School of Nursing will distribute the modules and manage the fee and credit structure. The project has the potential to reach primary health care providers in remote, rural locations where appropriate educational institutions do not exist and to reach those individuals in the workforce, urban and rural, who cannot interrupt employment but wish to retool or expand their clinical practice to include oncology content. The project offers the opportunity to evaluate the efficiency and efficacy of distributed learning approaches.